GPPC39
The Moment the Flower of Dreams Blooms! Dance, Revived Princess! (夢の花ひらく時！舞え、復活のプリンセス！''Yume no Hana Hiraku Toki! Mae, Fukkatsu no Purinsesu!''?) is thirty-ninth episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:November 8,2015 *Previous:Episode 38 *Next:Episode 40 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreams are the Path to the Future Major Events *Royal Dress Up Keys appear for the first time. *The Cures enter their new Mode Elegant and perform Grand Printemps for the first time. *Haruka breaks out of her despair and transforms into Cure Flora once again. *Prince Kanata regains his memories. Synopsis Everybody explain about Haruka's situation as she keep running away and the other Cures feel unsure what happen to her and the other tell them that it was a trap setup by Close. Haruka's despair grow and the thorn keep growing and Close was pleased as Dyspear watch the despair growing around the Earth. The Cures except Haruka head to the town to discovered that the entire city is covered by thorn and transform but was confronted by armies of Zetsuborgs led by Stop and Freeze. Close appear before them and taunt them about dream. Haruka noticed that and head to the scene, she attempt to transform but find that it won't work because of her despair for unable to become a princess. After remembering her memories and how they spend time with the others. Kanata found her and apologize to her for what he said to her but find that the other were injured by Close and Haruka overcome her despair and transform. Shut attempt to attack Flora but Scarlet drive him away and Close furiously attack Flora. Kanata's staff appear and wear his clothes back and the Cures were shocked to see that he regained his memories and he grant them new power and the gift that Haruka gave him shines and revealed to be Royal Dress Up Keys, using it on the Princess Palace, they perform new attack:Grand Printemps to purify Close, Stop and Freeze but they managed to escape. The group were happily that Kanata regained his memories as Towa hugged him and he gladly to see that Haruka smile. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Towa Akagi/Cure Scarlet *Puff *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Kuroro *Close *Shut *Stop *Freeze *Zetsuborg *Dyspear *Yui Nanase *Prince Kanata (Civilian) *Ibuki Haruno (Flashback) *Moe Haruno (Flashback) *Momoka Haruno (Flashback) *Reiko Kisaragi (Flashback) *Ayaka Nishimine (Flashback) *Shirogane (Flashback) *Yuki Aihara (Flashback) *Seira Azuma (Flashback) Trivia *When it reaches the eyecatch, the screen was black and the logo is in black and white. *The ending is updated with the Cures transforming into their Premium Mode Elegant towards the end. *Conditions of Being a Princess is played in the background from when Haruka transforms into Cure Flora again. *The opening contains more previews of the movie Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Splendid Triple Feature!!! that was released to theaters on October 31st. The ending also features characters from the movie in the crowd below the stage. *This episode features the first time a Cure performing two attacks simultaneously, in this case, it's Cure Flora performing Lily Tourbillion and Rose Tourbillion using Cure Mermaid and Twinkle's Crystal Princess Rods,this also makes the incident the first time a Cure uses two weapons and a weapon that is not her own (although the Crystal Princess Rods aren't particularly bound to a specific cure as they're powered by the dress-up keys and not the cure herself). Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode